


Pillow Talk

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. Unfortunately.

Bodyguard. Lover. What did it matter what names and roles he went under? He knew his place and for whom he was living. It was a vow he had sworn. To protect her. Because . . . she mattered.

“Athrun?” she murmured sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“Why haven’t you made me anything?”

“What?”

“You made Tori for Kira and the Haros for Lacus.”

“Oh. That. They’re to remember me by when I’m not there. Cagalli.”

“Mmm?”

“You’ll never need something like that.”

“So I can keep you?”

He laughed. “Should I move to the foot of the bed?”

“No. Stay right here.”


End file.
